Sonic X - Journey to a New World
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: In the adventures of Sonic of his friends being transported to the real world through Chaos Control, new friends Ash the Raccoon, Frieda the Fox, and Locke ("Blaze") the Wolf all three find themselves separate from their mentor(s) and must find a way to get back home and stick together with their friends until then.
1. Prologue

**Sonic X – Journey to a New World**

* * *

**Prologue**

Mobius, an unnamed parallel world in another dimension similar to _Earth_, is home to Sonic the Hedgehog. Known for his extraordinary speed, Sonic is known across his _Parallel Earth_ as one of the protectors of the legendary Chaos Emeralds and arch-nemesis to the notorious Doctor Eggman, who wishes to use the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to take over the planet and built his ever-going plot of creating a giant robotic themed park Egg Empire.

To protect the planet, Sonic commonly battles alongside his friends to accomplish this goal. Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed fox with a gift for flight and harnessing a high intellect, is Sonic's best friend and loyal sidekick. Two others include Amy Rose, a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog who wields a giant hammer and a huge crush on Sonic, and Knuckles the Echidna, a red anthropomorphic dude with dreadlocks from Angel Island who harnesses intense strength in accordance to protecting the Master Emerald of Angel Island and its servers. Along with many others, Sonic uses his prowess and skills to protect the planet and its little critters from the foils of Doctor Eggman.

Among some of his closest allies and friends he depended on were a group of three newcomers. Joining up with his team of Freedom Fighters, they each quickly found a supportive role on the team. One of them was named Frieda Prower, who was the older sister of Miles, who Sonic knew formally as "Tails". Like her brother, she shared the unique trait of two tails, but flapping them like wings, she was truly like her brother - one of a kind. The other two faces that added to the trio were siblings Ash, a blue and white furred raccoon, and Locke, an older wolf pup that went by the nickname of "Blaze" and was adopted into Ash's raccoon family.

* * *

**Nautical Bay, **_**Seaside Mobius**_** (3 years prior to the great Chaos Emerald incident that sent Sonic and friends to a whole new world and dimension …)**

To Sonic, Nautical Bay was just another stop of his never-ending trek across the planet to protect it from the foils of his nemesis. Today, it was just another peaceful day on his calendar as he chose to answer a tip from his best buddy Tails to go there and _get there fast_. Although the bay was one of the last places Sonic would put himself so close to, he knew he didn't have a choice, not if he wanted to beat his old nemesis there first!

Meanwhile, near the far stretch of the beach, there stood a small little lighthouse split-level home with a good sizable dock big enough to house a small ship. It was home to Roxanne and Hark the Raccoon, who watched over the shores of Nautical Bay. With his ship _The Wind Spark_ at the ready, Hark was a black-furred raccoon who was also a powerful and mysterious sea captain who knew how to navigate the oceans of Mobius even in the most treacherous of storms, especially since he had the uncanny ability to deflect lightning, thanks to his special ring-dubbed power gloves he always wore.

Roxanne, or Anne as her nickname was, was a soft blue furred raccoon with amethyst eyes who sported a soft blue-and-white striped tail, to which was a trait she had passed down to her daughter. Dressed always in easy-travel wear, she serves as a diligent wife and mother to her family. Unlike her husband, Anne had the subtle and uncanny ability to manipulate water, to an extent, and form it to her wish. However, due to becoming a wife and a mother, she held back her abilities only in the most extreme cases to protect her family or to do little things like working around their home or tending to her garden.

Speaking of being a mother … "Mom!"

Looking up from where she was sitting with her husband at the end of the pier, both parents nodded to each other as they watched their little bright blue darling come running down the path and out of the house. Wearing a pair of black knee-pants and a red tank top, her soft blue eyes sparkled as she waved at them. However, as she ran up to them, she didn't look down in time to see that she had tripped on one of the many sand dunes on the beach. Sending her flying, her parents only looked slightly worried before they saw their daughter simply float down into her father's waiting arms.

"Ashley!" she felt her mother scold her as she looked up at them with a guilty yet nervous smile. "How many times do we have to tell you to be careful?"

"Mom, I'm fine!" she said as Hark put her down and he crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"_This time_," her father said as he caught her eye with one of his infamous grins. "I know 'floating' can be fun, but … Try to keep your feet on the ground, ok?"

"Alright," Ashley said, slightly frowning due to the fact that her mother scolded her by saying her full first name. She was so used to everyone calling her by her shortened pet name "Ash", because to her it sounded so much cooler! However, deciding to change the subject, she asked them instead, "Hey, is Frieda here yet?"

With her parents sharing a secret smile, Ashley heard a distinct voice behind her call out, "Ash!" as she looked behind her shoulder to see her gold-tanned two-tailed friend appear in the air as the edges of her two 'tails' lowered her to where she hovered just above Ashley. Slowly turning around, Ashley chose that moment to tackle her to the ground as she leaped into the air and pushed them both into the water with a splash.

Shaking her wet mop of black hair out of her eyes, Ashley laughed as they both got into a splash fight and just managed to get in a breath before she felt Frieda dunk her back under the water in revenge.

Her best friend was a two-tailed blonde fox that sported a bob of shoulder-length brown hair that she had inherited from her and Tails' mother and shared the same blue shade of eyes of her brother, Tails. Sporting a white dress top that was also paired with a soft blue skirt, Frieda also commonly wore a braided-harness belt across her middle to tie her outfit together. Unlike her brother who had the ability to skillfully propel himself into the air by twisting his tails, Frieda had sewn special 'pockets' into the folds of her skirt that allowed her to move about her 'tails' freely-enough in a wing-like motion that was both strong enough to lift her off the ground and to allow her to fly.

Taking her best friend's hands as she took off, Ashley just laughed as she and Frieda floated over the shimmering waves as her parents watched the two parade in the air. Sighing a bit, Anne noticed her husband giving her a certain look as he said, "I _know_ something's on your mind. What is it?"

Thinking to herself for a moment, Roxanne only shook her head as she leaned in against her husband's shoulder, deciding not to say nothing. It was about a minute later as she looked up to see that both the girls were gone from sight.

"Ash, where are we going?" Frieda asked her friend as she climbed easily onto her back with little trouble and just enjoyed the feel of the wind in her face, stirring Frieda to the left of the house as they both headed for the soft grass to land. Thanks to her friend's telekinesis ability, Ash was almost considered weightless and was no trouble to carry as Frieda easily was able to fly with her on her back. However, there was a bit of a flaw that Ashley hadn't worked out completely yet.

"Land down there," Ash said as she hopped off and clumsily somersaulted back down to the ground, landing feet over head in embarrassment and misjudgment. Landing a bit more gracefully and taking a second to rest her tails, Frieda then rushed over to where her friend had rolled and helped to sit her to her feet.

"What happened?" Frieda asked her friend, hoping to get a direct answer this time but instead only got a confused little frown that left Ash looking down at her red finger-less gloves in question. Looking closer, Frieda saw that each of her gloves had a special little power strap attached around her wrist. "Those are new. What are they?"

"I thought I could just float down like last time. Dad just gave these to me," Ash said mysteriously as she held them palm-side up for Frieda to feel them as they strangely started to glow. "He said that they were supposed to help me channel my telekinesis and levitation abilities, but I don't know _how _they work or even if they do half the time. It's easier to go up than it is to come down!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Frieda said, trying to be supportive as her ears picked up a distinct humming as both of the girls turned to see that Ash's older adoptive brother had dashed into his workshop without saying hello, the white tip of his orange tail shutting the door behind him. "Was that Blaze?"

"Yep! Come on," Ash said, sneaking up to the window as the two of them tried to look into the dark workshop. "I can't see anything. Can you?"

"No," Frieda said, puzzled as to why they were trying to look purposely in there without an invitation in the first place. "Why?"

"There's something we _found, _or at least Dad did, the other day that I want you to see, but it's in there," Ash said, emphasizing the workshop that was currently housing Blaze. Working on a project, they saw him use a couple of his tools to spark at something at his desk. "Mom had Dad shut it up in here because she said '_it made her nervous'_. Whatever that means."

As she continued to talk, she wasn't aware of the shine that reflected in Frieda's eyes as she suddenly realized _what it was_ that Blaze was suddenly tinkering with. Distracted and a little annoyed, he looked up to notice Ash tapping on the glass at him. "Ash, don't do that!" Blaze suddenly cried as he didn't see that one of his electronic tools banged against the rock he was working with, when suddenly the room was engulfed in a big green shimmering light. Pulling her best friend down with her, Frieda shouted, "Get down!"

Kicking open the door but tripping over the short step, all Blaze could do was cover his head with his hands as Ash felt Frieda's concentration rise as she erected a magical force field over both of them as the entire workshop surged in one big chaotic burst.

Sensing it from the other side of the house, Hark's eyes suddenly narrowed in worry as he sensed something coming a few miles away over the ocean, too. However, Roxanne made a direct beeline towards the house to see what was going on. Fully knowing that whatever else had seen that light, Hark knew from the tense taste in the air that it wasn't friendly.

"What's going on over here?!" Roxanne demanded when she saw the damage done to the workshop interior, but her eyes were only on the children as Frieda and Ash shook off some dust as they looked over to see Blaze weakly pushing himself off of the entryway. Clenching his knuckles, he sighed as his gaze noticed the now stable Emerald on the workshop table where he had left it in his escape attempt.

"Blaze, what happened?" Roxanne asked instead very calmly as she gently lowered herself to help her older adoptive son off of the ground. Picking him up despite a groan, she brought him over to the girls, relieved that everyone was alright despite the destruction around all of them.

Blaze was different from his adoptive parents and his little sister because he was a wolf pup that donned a coat of burnt orange fur and a patch of blue hair that was styled into messy thin dreadlocks, which fell about into a small series of messy bangs across his eyes. Found alone in the woods one day, he was discovered and adopted into their family without a second thought. Not really giving any thoughts as to where he originally came from, he quickly found hobbies and interests that immediately and easily integrated him in as a true member of the pack. Unfortunately, he hated to admit that some of his tinkering experiments often led to explosive accidents at least once in a while. Finding out that his real name, Locke, was inscribed into the anklet he wore on his left foot since the day his adoptive parents found him, he decided to say nothing about it and always wore it just inside his brown socks to always remember. Becoming 'Blaze', he found that he had enough to worry about with helping to look after his ornery sister and his own experiments. And of course, he hated to be interrupted … just like then!

Testing his still shaky feet, Blaze stood up to only droop his pointed ears down at his mother's eye. Getting upset, he turned to stare in Ash's direction, to which she only frowned at. "Everything would've been fine if Ash didn't …"

"I don't care whose fault it was! I don't want to hear it … from either one of you!" Roxanne said, immediately halting the heated argument she knew that was fixing to happen between her kids. "You both heard what your father had to say about that Emerald being dangerous, and that he didn't want either one of you touching it in any way until he knew it was safe!"

"It's actually called a _Chaos Emerald_," Frieda said, surprising everyone as she came out with it nestled safely in her hands from the demolished shed. "I've really only _heard_ of one of these, but they can be extremely dangerous … in the wrong hands."

"Not exactly," someone said as everyone tensed up to see a floating hovercraft floating over their heads and the entire house. Greedily, as one of his hands smoothed one side of his mustache, he then let out a joyous and haughty laugh that chided everyone's ears. "They can also be extremely powerful in the _right_ hands. And now … I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Back off!" the kids heard Hark yell, launching himself at Eggman from the roof of the workshop with the rings of his gloves surging, one curled back to ready a hard punch. However, he didn't get the chance as the Doctor only amusingly chortled, pressing a button on his console that directed his now emerging giant robot to thrust an arm forward that bunted him away with a hard knock to the head.

"Daddy!" Ash cried, seeing him land and noticed the swirl of the dust start to circle them from the ground as the Doctor came closer.

"I do believe I said ... 'Give me the Emerald!'"

"Not a chance! Who said it belongs to _you_?" Ash shouted back before she felt Frieda pull her back a couple of steps. As Frieda took a steady breath, she magically summoned her shield between Eggman and the Emerald. In shock, she asked, "Frieda, how are you even doing this?!"

"It's just a little _trick_ my Uncle showed me a while ago," she muttered, feeling pressure from above as Eggman twittered his mustache, again, somewhat impressed and issued a command for his robot to 'crush that shield and get me that Emerald!'

"Yo, Eggman! Don't forget about me!" a familiar voice called out as a fast blue blur stopped in front of them, spines and all. Noticing the evident Emerald in Frieda's hands as she held it and her best friend behind her shield, Sonic called out, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, Sonic, we're fine!" Frieda started to say before she felt two big robot hands try to push down on her shield for it to break with even more pressure. Holding the Gem tighter, Frieda didn't know that the stress from holding the shield up for so long was pulling on her last reserve until she panted. _"Maybe not …"_

Noticing this, Ash caught the Gem right as it fell out of her friend's hands as she collapsed on the ground, the shield disintegrating around them as Eggman saw his chance. Telling his robot to "Fire!", Sonic ran up to grab up both of them and sped away just in time before a small rocket blast left the ground where they were just standing a millisecond ago a bare patch of dirt and dust.

"Frieda! Ashley!" Ash heard her mother exclaim as she hesitated to move, seeing that Eggman's robot had turned to them now. Summoning pulsing water-orbs from her hands, she threw them up to slam against the robot and shouted upwards towards their foe as as she got his attention, "Shame on you! They are just kids! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!"

"Fortunately, I don't normally bring myself to picking 'fights with children' …" Eggman relented, making Sonic go, "Hey!"

"… But you folks have something I want … So … Hey, watch it!" Eggman chortled, stopping short with a big heavy rock hit the side of his hovercraft with a loud '_Thunk' _that almost made him tip out at a very dangerous angle as it was hurling left. "AHHH-AHH!"

"That's for picking on my little sister," Blaze said, wiping the faint glittery stone dust off from his black striped gloves. Noticing there was a change in his muscles, he tested his hit against the trunk of a nearby tree. Clenching his fists a little harder, he became aware of something else in himself that made him feel great! Looking up, however, he saw the bewilderment cross his mother's face before he saw a big shadow standing over her. "Mom!"

Having nestled Frieda and Ash out of danger a few meters away, Sonic heard Blaze's shout as he turned to see Eggman's robot almost on top of her as it tilted precariously from the brunt hit from Eggman's collide with it. "Whoa!"

"Roxanne!" Hark's voice caught them all in surprise as they all watched as Sonic streaked forward just in time to pick her up and sped her away just as Eggman's robot came crushing down. Sighing a bit, Sonic gave her quiet form into her husband's hands. "Thank you … Sonic, was it?"

Meanwhile, Ash looked up in time to a pair of relieved blue eyes settle on her and Frieda as they both opened their eyes to see that Blaze was walking over to check on them, stopping when he saw the Emerald still in Ash's procession. Looking up, they all three heard a small little voice call out, "Sonic!" The whirl of two tails in the air silenced everything else as Sonic looked up to see what Tails had for him – one of his rings!

"Tails!" Sonic said, turning just in time to hear Eggman call out, "E-01 Beta, get up! We're not through yet!"

Connecting her eyes with Frieda, Ash could see clear exhaustion in her expression as she sighed, not knowing what to do_. 'I wish there was something I could do to help … Wait, what?' _"Ohhh!" Ash exclaimed, her thoughts becoming audible as she noticed that her fingers were reacting and glowing to the Emerald in possession. Dropping it, she felt an increasing voltage of power increase across her fur as it almost stood up on end, her shoulder-length mop of black hair sticking outward in every which direction as she slowly inwardly got an idea.

"Get that Emerald now!" Eggman shouted, still agitated that all of this was wasting his time before his eyes went from Sonic to the brave little blue raccoon that started to strangely levitate in the air in front of her friends. Eyebrows raised, Sonic's gaze connected with Ash's fierce expression as he smiled and gave her a thumbs up in astonishment.

"_Tell everyone to get back," _Ash said, whispering to Sonic as she looked back to catch her father's eye as he stood stoic, nodding his head in encouragement.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Blaze asked his sister as his father held him back by an arm, who saw that he was starting to run to her as she moved herself a little closer to the robot that turned in front of Eggman. Meanwhile, Roxanne stirred just enough to see her daughter raise up her hands as Sonic and Tails, who was joined by Frieda, watched as Ash heard her Father's words echo in her mind,

"_Ashley, you have a gift within yourself that connects you to the great Chaos Force. You just need to learn how to control it."_  
_"But Dad … I don't understand. What is the 'Chaos Force'? I don't have the same power as you do_!"  
"_Who says it'll be the same as mine? _O_ne day you will find your own strength that will set you apart. That's why we train!"  
"What does my 'gift' have to do with any of this training? It's not like I can control when I float, Daddy!"  
"One day, you will. And when that day comes, you'll know exactly what to do with it."_

Trusting the words that her Father had instilled in her, Ash stood forward and held up her hands, the blue cuffs on her gloves pulsating as she said, "Doc, I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you!" With the robot not slowing down, the metal skeletal-like rhino roared and was mere inches from where Ash was before she said, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Launching herself in the air with easy awe, Ash only laughed as she levitated herself higher and found herself floating just above the confused robot's head as she called, "Hey, up here!" Surprising herself, she threw a hand impulsively down at the robot in a laugh and saw a blue aura-like field generate around it that made it start to levitate off the ground, too! Not knowing she could do that, her shock made the robot propel up faster until they were eye to eye until … She felt the grip of its vice-like jaws her as it caught her, knocking the wind out of her as they both started to fall.

"Ash!" Both Frieda and Blaze yelled, both seeing the fear that radiated off of Roxanne as Sonic took the ring that Tails had tossed to him and clenched it. In near seconds, a golden stream of ring energy flew into Sonic as he then launched himself and flew straight up at the robot, went straight through it, and once again caught a limp Ash in time as she was released from the robot's hold. A second later, E-01 Beta exploded as Sonic shielded Ash in the dust cloud and steadied himself out of his spin, all while in mid-air. Cradling Ash carefully, Sonic watched as the ring's energy subsided around them both until it moved and disappeared into the orbs on the back of her gloves.

Locking eyes with his enemy during the drop, time seemed to still between the two rivals as Sonic saw Eggman just hold up his hands haltingly and sheepishly chuckle. With a meaningful frown, Sonic held onto Ash a little more protectively as he shifted and sent a very hard kick at Eggman's hovercraft that sent him barreling towards the ocean a long ways away.

* * *

Later, Ash found herself waking up in her mother's arms as she looked up to see her Mother crying softly. Shifting her eyes, she saw that Blaze was talking with Tails and Frieda about Sonic's plane while Sonic stood a little over to the side just idly chatting with her Dad. Both turning to listen, they saw Ash look back at her Mother as she asked, "Mom, why are you crying?"

The soft blue raccoon only smiled sadly as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. In confusion, Ash sat up only to see Sonic as her Dad stood a little farther back and said, "Sonic has something to say, and I think you ought to hear it."

Suddenly a little shy, Ash waited a second before she felt her mother help her up to her feet as she turned to see Blaze and Frieda beaming with pride from the side. "Uh … Mister Sonic?"

"Just call me Sonic, alright?" He said loosely, beaming ever more as he watched her smile. "You did alright today, kid."

"Really?" Ashley asked, not believing her ears. Looking first at Sonic and then at her mother who listened, she said, "I made a lot of mistakes today, though. You were right, Mom. I'm not ready. I'm sorry …"

"Oh no, honey. You are ready," Roxanne said, making her daughter look up at her for a second. "Let me tell you something, okay? You have nothing to be ashamed about. I've always been afraid of what _I_ can do, but I never wanted _you_ to have the same trepidation I did. I admit it, when your father told me he noticed the growth in your abilities … It scared me. As a mother, I didn't want anything to happen to my baby girl, but … I know I can't stop you in learning about your abilities. If I did anything to make you _afraid_ _of yourself_, then I apologize."

"Mom" was all Ash tried to say before her Mother hugged her.

"No, I mean it, Ashley," her Mother said, releasing her daughter as Ash then shared a stable gaze with her older adopted brother before she turned back. "I want you and Blaze to fully learn what it is that makes each of you special, that way you'll always have the strength to do what is right. And, Sonic wants to give you that opportunity."

With that said, Roxanne left her daughter and her friends to talk to Sonic as she joined her husband. Embracing her slowly, they shared a simple kiss between them both before his eyes trailed over to the still quiet Chaos Emerald that laid by itself near the Tornado.

"Really? You want all three of us to come with you?" Ash excitedly asked Sonic as Tails smiled happily up at his sister, who beamed. Blaze just smirked as Ash shot him a look as she said, "What's so funny?"

"Of course _I'm _coming along," he said, dodging her tackle as she leapt at him and was held away by his two strong hands. "Someone's got to keep _you_ out of trouble!"

"Hey!" Ash said, looking back to see that their new friends were laughing along with him as she just giggled, too.

"Well Tails, is the Tornado almost ready to go?" Sonic started to say before he saw everyone's face. "What's going on?"

"Ash, what's your Dad doing with the Chaos Emerald?" Tails said, as Ash and Blaze immediately connected the dots before all of them did. They both took off running as they heard their mother call out in dismay as he bolted up the gangplank, alone and in a hurry. Her husband's eye caught all of them all as he boarded his ship with the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"_I'm sorry, I have to do this to protect this family. Take care of them, Roxanne_," were her husband's last words to her before he lifted the Green Chaos Emerald to the sky, connecting his eyes one more time with his children's as he thought down to them with a loving smile, '_Grow strong, Blaze. And Ashley … my daughter … Stay grounded in what makes you strong. Please, forgive me!'_

"Hark!" Roxanne tried to call out to him before he released the mast and pulled away from the pier of the dock to the other's dismay. "Don't, please!"

Whispering the words, Sonic was sure he heard him utter the words _"Chaos Control"_ before a bright and green electric spark made everyone else shield their eyes in protection. Opening them, next to Roxanne's horror, Sonic and Tails' stunned silence, Blaze's hand on his sister's shoulder, and Ash's heartbreak, Hark and his ship were completely gone, all with the Emerald in tow!

Meanwhile, very far from the port of Seaside, Dr. Eggman shook himself awake to see the chromatic readings of another Emerald pop up on his screen as his devious eyes sparkled in delight. Inside though, he was equally stunned to find out that he had a mystery on his hands as to why Sonic's new friends had such new abilities he had never really seen before, but that only meant one thing … They didn't see the end of Dr. Eggman!

* * *

**Alright guys, sorry about the late absence from my story updating. Hopefully this will help until I'm able to get more up and running! Introducing a ****new story that writergirl142 and I are very proud of ... Sonic X: Journey to a New World.  
**

**We hope you guys enjoy this new story. Frieda the Fox belongs to me in this story, Ashley Coon belongs to my best friend, and her big brother, Blaze (or Locke if you wondered by his real name), ****belongs to Burning Dolphin. Their mother and father also belong to us. Any mention of Sonic and his friends all belong to Sonic X creators. Let us know what you guys think, and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sonic X – A Journey to a New World**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Last Emerald**

It was a peaceful afternoon at Cream and Cheese's house, and the girls were currently joining their young bunny friend and her pet Chao on the outside lawn for a tea party alongside Amy Rose, Tails, and even Sonic, who was nearby napping on the wing of the Tornado where Tails had parked it. Making an excuse to leave, Blaze had disappeared into his treehouse as soon as Ash had her back turned.

Seated by her brother, Frieda was enjoying the idle chatter as she politely nibbled into a ripe nectarine that had been passed to her by their hostess, looking up to see Ash's tears as clear as the fake smile on her face.

"_Ash …?"_ Frieda tried to say before Amy looked up, too, to see Ash rise to her feet without another word and just walk off a few steps.

"Ash, where are you going?" Amy tried to ask before she felt heard Cream's soft voice speak up, "Oh Amy, it's alright. I'm sure everything's fine."

"It is, Cream," Frieda said, taking a moment to wipe down her dress before she stood, too, to her feet, her twin tales appearing at her sides as they all watched Ash sit down to her knees, her eyes looking out to the horizon for no particular reason. "This day is hard for both of them."

"I remember," Tails said, going back to the scene that he and their leader had witnessed as Sonic opened up his eyes as his ears picked up on Ash's tears below, a familiar sound that she saw from her for many a time since the incident. Hopping down, Sonic came over to stand next to Ash as she looked up into his patient emerald eyes. "Three years ago, that was when …"

"_Yes," _was all Ash said as Sonic sat a knowing hand on her shoulder, to which she knew was a rare gesture from Sonic meant especially for her. Managing to smile at Sonic's wink, Ash said, "Thanks."

Standing nearby, Frieda watched this moment between them with a smile, knowing just how much Ash missed her father since he used his connection to the Chaos Emerald to cause his mysterious departure just three years ago. Knowing it left Blaze looking for strength and Ash wanting answers, Frieda knew just how hard it was for the both of them to think on it for too long without feeling sad.

"I'm glad Ash has Sonic as a mentor," Frieda heard Roxanne say as she and Cream's mother, Vanilla, walked out of the house with a tray of cookies and an extra pitcher of lemonade for Cream's friends. Looking down at Cream and Cheese as they both just clapped, each taking a cookie to try, Anne just turned to Vanilla as she said, "Thank you for letting us stay here after what happened."

"It was no problem at all," Vanilla said, smiling at all the children and especially at Roxanne to show that she meant it. "You three have been a joy. Your children are so gifted and helpful in many ways. Why, that treehouse workshop of your son's architecture, that is a real work of art I will say. And, your Ashley …" she said, to which Ash frowned a bit at hearing her full girly name, "She is quite special."

"Yes, she is," Roxanne said, looking right at her daughter as Sonic got her to stand to her feet. "And, I am so proud of her."

"Hey, Ash," Sonic said, hearing Amy's attempts to call him over to his embarrassment. "Want to go for a run?"

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, hearing Frieda, Cream, and Cheese come close to hear what was going on. "That's usually your thing."

"I'm sure," Sonic said, looking over his shoulder in a smile as he heard Cream say, "Can we go, too, Sonic? Please?!" Pleading, too, Cheese added, _"Chao?"_

Turning his head with a small smile, Sonic saw that Tails was curled up asleep on the picnic mat, so he knew that his buddy wouldn't miss him for a while. However, when his eyes landed on Amy …

"Sonic!" Amy cried, her arms outstretched towards him as she came running. "Oh Sonic!"

"Hi, Amy. Sonic was just going to … Whoa!" Cream started to say before she was picked up by Sonic in a hurry, Chao clinging to the skirt of her dress.

"Cream, hold on. Sorry Amy, gotta go!" Sonic said, taking off to Amy's dismay.

"Sonic … You get back here!" Amy called, summoning her magic hammer out of irritation and chasing after him. "Sonic!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to catch up, won't we?" Frieda said, reading Ash's mind completely as they both laughed.

Meanwhile, up in his treehouse, Blaze looked through his eyeglass to look down at Ash as he heard her laughing, glad that he could hear that sound coming from his sister. Seeing his sister flip up into the air in joy and stay there, his keen eye noticed the small glowing pocket on her belt. Making a note to ask her about it later, he almost tripped as he decided to take another look when he saw the way Ash looked back at him with an expression like she knew something he didn't. Seeing a brief gleam of the diamond-shaped gem on her belt got his immediate attention as he rushed from his room to the treehouse door in hope to reach his sister in haste.

"We need to go," Ash said, falling expertly to the ground and back on her feet. Grabbing Frieda's hand, both girls started to run as Ash just took off as fast as her physical feat allowed her, fast enough that it left Frieda with the decision to depend on her twin-tail 'wing' flaps to catch up, calling, "Ash! Wait up!"

Pushing herself to fun faster, Ash closed her eyes as she concentrated on the advice that Sonic had given her about two years ago, "So, you want to run fast, huh? Okay, the first thing to remember is don't be afraid at what you can already do." Knowing that her abilities were different from her mentor's, she still chose to use running as an excuse to get her heartbeat pumping and her adrenaline going to a point to where she knew she wanted it. Plus, she found out that running gave her a medium that allowed her to physically channel her telekinetic abilities even further.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Frieda asked, close enough to see her take out the now-glowing gem out of her belt sack. "Where did you get that?"

"Never mind. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Pressing the orbs on the top of her gloves, Ash smiled as she felt the stored up energy surge over her fur in a way that told her she was canceling the gravity beneath her feet. "See? I'm fine … Whoa, Uh …" she said, however, feeling another strange pulse that wasn't her own come over her when she launched herself off of the ground. "Maybe I'm not. What's … What's happening?" She called out, shocked to find out she was streaming forward mid-air at a miraculous high speed that made Amy duck, lowering herself just in time below Ash as she called out, "Whoa! Sorry Amy! Help!"

"Ash!" Amy cried, a cry that even reached Sonic's ears as he stopped and turned, seeing Ash coming in fast.

"She's got a Chaos Emerald!" Frieda panted, seeing the now shimmering gem in Ash's procession shine with a greater proficiency than normal as Ash panicked and shut her eyes, causing her flight pattern to turn erratic as she flipped head over feet and around several trees. Scared, she instead clutched the gem and just wished for it all to stop. In shock, they all watched as Ash just hovered and floated absolutely still, the gem slipping from her fingers to simply orbit around her as she cringed midair in trepid fear.

"Ash!" Flying towards Ash, who still had her eyes closed in stunned silence, Frieda took ahold of her friend's hands as the Emerald slightly altered its course where it then hovered just above them both, to the fox's curiosity. "You've got to calm down. What … What is it?" Wanting to help her friend, she suddenly found herself feeling a sudden empathic surge of hurting coming from Ash's mind, where Frieda suddenly got a picture of why Ash had the Emerald in the first place. "_Ash_."

Opening her eyes, Ash guiltily looked away as they both heard Sonic yell up, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Frieda said, speaking up for Ash as she only turned her head away as Sonic turned up an eyebrow and looked on straight at her. "She's just afraid to come down."

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back on the ground and next to the picnic)**

"Tails!" Blaze said, running over to where he saw Tails still sleeping on the blanket and shaking him a bit. "Tails, wake up."

"Huh?" Tails said groggily, his mouth yawning as he looked up to see a pulsing green brightness in weave of the sun's rays. Closing his eyes once more despite Blaze trying to coax him awake one more time with a hand on his shoulder, the sound of the Tornado's locator alarm was enough to make Tails snap right awake as they both jumped to their feet. "What's … What's going on?"

"Ash took off after Sonic with a Chaos Emerald, Tails," Blaze said, catching the younger fox's direct attention as he flew over to check the Miles Electric that was attached to the Tornado. "She was booking pretty fast, too."

"Well, Sonic has been showing her a few tricks or so. I know that much," Tails said, pressing a few buttons on the plane. Looking up past the turbine, they both saw the strong green burst of light as both of their expressions grew grim. "Get in! I don't think we're the only ones who has seen that glow."

Climbing up into the other seat behind Tails, Blaze heard the plane start up as he asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Look," he said, pointing as Eggman's excited and hooting laughter filled the Miles screen.

Both just scowled as the Doctor spoke out, "Well, well, well. You have been keeping my Emerald safe." Laughing, again, he started chortling as Blaze climbed over the top of Tails' seat. "Well, why don't I just come over and get it then …?"

Growling, Blaze pulled the screen out of the dash right with his sharp claws as Tails was taking off, which caught him off balance. Dropping it, the tablet screen fell from his grip as he scrambled to keep from falling out of the plane as it flew up and forward. Sliding, he felt a hand grip his as he looked up to see an annoyed look on Tails' face to keep him from falling off.

"Tails, I'll help make another one," Blaze said, reading Tails' expression as it hardened yet softened at the same time. "And, thanks."

"I'll hold you to that," Tails said, letting go enough for Blaze to slide back into his seat. Turning around, he pressed a few more buttons on the plane's dash saying, "Hang on!"

"Very funny," Blaze said, knowing a smirk was going across Tail's face as he side chuckled, his expression going back to neutral as he willed the Tornado to go as fast as it could go.

* * *

**(Back at where Ash was still floating mid-air with the Emerald a ways off)**

Having put Cream and Cheese down, Sonic zipped up into a tree that was closest to Ash as he said, "Ash, we have to talk about this." Finally seeing her look up at him, Sonic's hard expression only changed to benign as he instead reached out a hand towards her. "Come on, Racs, let's get you down from here first."

"Sonic!" Cream exclaimed, pointing up to where Eggman's came barreling in on his hovering egg-mobile, stopping right before the girls has he noticed the still spinning and rotating gem. Smiling with a greedy yet sympathic smile, the Doctor only laughed as Sonic yelled, "Eggman!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman chortled as the girls' looks of terror reflected across his blue rims. "It's not easy to wield the pure energy of an Emerald, is it? My dear, I have to admit it … You impress me. However, why don't you make it easy on yourself, _Ashley_, and hand it over … _Ooh_, did I touch a nerve?"

Hearing her full name, Ash's eyes went straight down in a scowl as a small stream of static weaved its way through her fur in her irritation, making Frieda utter "_Uh oh" _and Sonic's eyes went straight up in concern.

Noticing the change on her face, Eggman kept his gaze on her as face as he secretly punched a key or two as he heard her say, "How many times do I have to say it, Eggman? Don't call me … AHHHHH!" Frieda's shock was added to Ash's as they felt a weird tractor beam appeared below them and encased them as they both just floated there, Ash's power dissipating to her horror. "What is this, Eggman?!"

"My dear, meet E-2 Negatron. It temporary negates electric fields and interrupts Emerald activity powerless," Eggman said, seeing Ash feebly seethe as Frieda grabbed her, supporting her as the Emerald fell between them and was headed towards Eggman's extended hand. "I'm sorry, dear, but it was necessary …" he relented, breaking off and hearing Sonic's instant rage.

"Stop this, Eggman!" Sonic said, seeing the girls in trouble. "You're hurting them!"

"Actually, my spiny blue heathen," Eggman said, resorting to taunting. "I assure you that it's quite harmless …"

"Not so fast, Eggman!" Knuckles said, revealing that he and Amy were at the bottom thrashing the salamander-sized robot to shreds. "Sonic, now!"

"Hey, do you know how long it took me to make that?!" Eggman cried out, seeing the tractor beam being disrupted, forgetting all about the Emerald for a second right as Sonic dived right for the girls as Frieda flapped her tails faintly hard to ease them both to the ground, which was a little hard due to Ash's not being weightless anymore. "It took me almost three years to perfect that … Sonic?!"

Catching them, Sonic twisted himself lightly to kick the Emerald up into the air and away from Eggman's attempt to grab it, the gem twirling with a revived glow as it flew up and over them all.

"Sonic!" Tails called over the turbines as the Tornado came into view in front of them all. Seeing that he was getting quickly outnumbered, Eggman watched the Emerald's trajectory as he saw who was going for it and smiled at his opportunity.

"I got it, Sonic!" Cream said, catching the gem in her hands as Cheese cheered, as they both were then interrupted by a menacing shadow. Looking up, the Doctor only laughed as his grabbing egg capsule went towards them as he said, "Well, Creamy, it looks like you both are coming along with me."

With his eyes only on his sister, Blaze jumped from the Tornado to run over to where Sonic laid her down on the ground, his focus not on Eggman as they all heard Cream scream.

Turning towards where Eggman was flying away with their friend and her Chao, Amy pointed up and said, "There he goes!" Laughing, Eggman drove off at high speed as Sonic only frowned, knowing what was going to have to happen now.

"_Sonic_," Ash said, getting his attention as Knuckles only crossed his arms, upset too. "I … I didn't mean to … I only …"

"You know that he has all seven Emeralds now, right?!" Knuckles said, an annoyed look going across his brow right as Ash looked down in emotional sadness.

"Easy, Knuckles," Amy said, pushing him back to show that she was dismayed, too, but softened as Ash only pulled her knees up to her chest and sat there. "I'm sure Ash didn't mean for this to happen, right?"

Shaking her head, Ash only broke down as Sonic put a hand on his side, a small grimace going across his mouth at her tears, and only listened as Tails said, "Why didn't you tell us about that last Emerald?"

Still crying, Frieda sighed and spoke up for her friend as she said, "Because it was the same Emerald that her Father disappeared with three years ago." Looking into Ash's teary eyes, she said, "I saw it. That's why Eggman never found it after …"

Placing a hand on her friend's hand to not say anything more, Ash only said, "I'm sorry everyone." Sighing, she weakly stood herself to her feet as she looked up to hopefully see Sonic's eye, to which he was instead looking onward towards Dr. Eggman's base. "Please, I will do anything to help get them back."

"Ash, you can barely stand!" Blaze said, coming almost forward before he was stopped by Sonic, who walked over to her first.

"Ash," Sonic said, waiting until he had her full attention as he calmly continued. "You can help, but not this time. I'm sorry." Turning away from her, he spoke to Tails and Amy to take the Tornado. They were going to have to act fast to infiltrate Dr. Eggman's base and save Cream and Cheese.

"_Sonic_," Ash said, seeing his almost paternal eye touch hers again as he sighed, having already made his decision.

"We'll talk later, Racs. I promise," he said, taking off with Tails and Amy in pursuit from the air via the plane. "Stay here and be safe!"

"And, there he goes," Blaze said, seeing Knuckles take off, too, knowing that blindly approaching Eggman's base was dangerous. "Knuckles?"

"You heard Sonic," Knuckles said, in full support of the order after what happened. "You three stay here. We'll handle this!"

After he was gone, Ash let Frieda help her up as she thought about something else. "Wait!"

"Ash, what now?" Blaze said, knowing that his sister was getting a crazy plan. "You heard what the others said."

"Never mind that," Ash said, thinking about why Eggman needed all seven Chaos Emeralds. "What does the Doctor want them all when one is just enough for Chaos Control?"

"Ash, I don't like this," Blaze said, knowing where she was going with this.

"No, Ash is right," Frieda said, taking out a little mini handheld communicator to check something about the Emeralds. "Here is it. _'Chaos Emeralds are legendary and mystical stones that are bestowed with magical and powerful abilities. They are the seven servers of the Master Emerald …"_

"The Master Emerald?" Blaze asked, admitting that he was hooked in interest, too.

Shrugging, too, Frieda continued, _"… Anyone who possesses all seven can command near un-surpassed power.' _That's it!"

"Now that Dr. Eggman has all of the Emeralds," Ash said, looking towards where they left and were told not to follow. "He's going to try and use all seven Emeralds at once!"

Looking at his sister, Blaze knew what Ash had planned, "You aren't thinking of going, are you? Sonic told you to stay …"

"I know what he said!" Ash said, feeling humiliated that she had resorted to raising her voice towards her big brother. "I have to help someway, guys. It's my fault that Cream and Cheese got captured when the Doctor used me to get the Emerald. Now, are you guys with me?"

Frieda was already in support of their trio's self-proclaimed leader as Blaze only groaned begrudgingly, but didn't want to admit he wanted to give Eggman a hit or two for hurting his sister.

"Then, let's go!" Ash said, running back towards the treehouse in the distance with the others where she knew her brother kept a motorcycle they could use to catch up to the others.

* * *

**Just to note, this is before the first episode of Sonic X and our version of what leads to Cream and Cheese getting captured. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, because we enjoyed putting this together. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sonic X – Journey to a New World**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Chaos Control Troubles**

"Blaze, how was I supposed to know you were still tinkering with it?!" Frieda heard Ash say as she and her brother argued all the way past Emerald River, where Big the Cat was lazing fishing as well as trying to take a nap. "We're not even going that fast! We'll never catch up to the others!"

"Hey, we're lucky this thing runs at all!" Blaze shouted, revving his bike up more as he pushed his foot on the gas petal to make it go a little faster. "I told you it wasn't done yet. Hang on!"

Recognizing the purple cat next to a little frog, Frieda looked up from where she was holding onto Ash on the back of the cycle as it roared past them, the sound of the engine not even disturbing him as Big's fishing pole bobber only rested in the river.

"_That was Big. _Guys!_" _Frieda started to say but stopped before they all three heard the blaring yet muffled alarms going off in the distance. "Those are coming from Eggman's base. Sonic must be already in there!"

"He is. Tails and Amy just dropped him close in," they all heard Knuckles say as he appeared suddenly right beside them and kept expert pace with Blaze's bike, breathing ever so slightly as he looked them each in the eye. "Sonic told you guys before to stay behind. Why didn't you guys listen?!"

"Knuckles!" Blaze exclaimed, surprised to see him not where the others were as he willed the bike to slow down a bit, much to Ash's annoyance. The base alarms got even louder as all of the lights of the base came on, Frieda noticing the base just behind the trees from her seat on the bike. "Don't look at me! Ow! _Hey, Ash, watch it_."

"We wanted to help!" Ash said pushing herself up and off with a hard jump off Blaze's shoulders, which allowed her levitate up just enough to look into the distance with her night vision as all of them heard the tailwind of gunfire just a few yards away. "I can't even see Sonic!"

"Ash, he'd be moving so fast you couldn't see him," Frieda said, launching her own self off of the bike as she consciously unfurled her twin tails, too, and flapped them towards where Ash was hovering ever higher, hearing the Tornado's engine rise right as she grabbed Ash's hands and righted her descend as they both touched back on the ground, where Blaze was waiting for them to hop back on. Revving his engine harder, he sped them ever closer to the base. However, with Knuckles racing just ahead of them, he knew something was going on that they didn't see before.

Sheltering their faces where dirt came flying up into their faces, the Tornado soared over past them as Frieda saw her brother bravely in the cockpit as he took off, not even seeing them as he pushed the plane to go even faster, Amy screaming, "Hurry, Tails!"

"Blaze, don't wait on me!" Ash said, surprising her brother enough as she launched herself off the bike, again, and pushed the power orbs on her gloves, letting herself fall to her feet just enough to take off with static-enhanced speed. It was a speed that didn't surpass Sonic's but was just enough to get her to the scene a little faster and was enough to rush past Knuckles. Only watching them as they raced ahead, Knuckles only shook his head in mild amusement as he kept his eyes on the sky and ran, too.

In front of the base now, Ash stopped with a pant just in time as she saw Sonic run out of the base. Landing on a hidden spring pad, Sonic was catapulted into the air only to nearly crash into one of Eggman's defense bots, E-12 Behemoth. Falling just in front of him, Sonic tensed up right as the robot punched him so hard in the face that it sent their blue leader flying as he screamed, "Uaaaaaaaaah …!"

"Sonic!" Tails called over the engine, arriving on scene just as Frieda and Blaze arrived, too, seeing that the base had spotted the plane as it shot gunfire at it as it came flying in in a lower stride.

Seeing the damage immediately on the plane, Frieda looked straight at Blaze as he got off the bike and said, "Blaze, I need to get up there. Can you give me a lift?"

Seeing the plane backfire with flames, Amy shouted, "Tails, the plane's on fire! What are we going to do?!"

Not any hesitating, Tails looked back at Amy and said, "We're going to save Sonic!" Pulling the lever, Tails released a ring missile that shot straight at where Sonic was going down. As the plane swerved a bit with the release, Tails didn't look back as he tried to control the plane, not even aware that Blaze had twirl-launched her with a powerful throw that allowed her grip the tail-end fin of the plane right as it was going down and faltered just past them. Feeling a hand on her own, Frieda looked up to see Amy staring at her with a concerned smile as she pulled her into the seat with her to keep her from falling off, all the while Tails was pulling back on the yoke to keep the Tornado level.

Down below, Ash's limited telekinesis, due to being drained earlier, reached out to one of the robots with a shimmery blue aura that momentarily lifted the robot off the ground. Showing signs of over-exertion, Ash hollered out, "Go on, you big bully! Try to get away! Make my day!"

Noticing this, Blaze knew his sister's ability wouldn't last long as he said, "Ash, hold on!" So, clenching his knuckles, Blaze made a fist and hit it with a hard front knock that sent the robot tilting backward and into another one close by. However, both siblings looked right up as they heard the familiar ring-emitted spin dash of Sonic's come spinning past them and at the enemies full force as he played pinball with some nearby defense guns, making them blow up with one powerful spin-dash bump.

"Sonic!" Ash called, faltering as her telekinesis dissipated and she halfway fainted with the onslaught of a migraine.

"Gotcha!" Picking up his sister as she sighed tiredly and her strength faded, Blaze ducked them both out of the way as Sonic bashed into the bigger Behemoth robots with an assault so strong that it belted them back like a domino-effect as he went straight them all with a ring-infused barrel roll. Spinning so fast in his Super Spin Mode, Sonic couldn't stop as he briefly noticed Blaze carrying Ash away from the scene just out of the corner of his eye. Almost missing it, he was able to avoid being smashed by a Behemoth right it brought it arm down, only for him to erupt straight up off of it and to crash through one of the base lights as a way inside.

Meanwhile, back on the plane, Tails was trying to bring the plane in low enough for them to make a bumpy landing, saying, "Hang on, Amy!"

Seeing the rock in the path, Amy forgot about Frieda being there for a second as she exclaimed, "Ahh! We're going to CRASH!"

"I KNOW!" Tails said, now seeing the shield form around them as he looked back to see Frieda trying her best to erect a subtle force field to ease their collision. "Sis!"

"Hold on!" Frieda cried, all of them screaming now and starting to brace for the plausible impact.

Hearing something being punched, Frieda felt her eyes shut right as the plane slid a little to the right and finally stopped, Frieda's shield fading with the bumpy swerve. When the dust settled around them, Frieda rose up her head when she heard Tails gratefully call out, "Knuckles!"

Connecting her eyes with his own, Frieda breathed out in relief as she said, _"Thank You!"_

"Hmph!" was all Knuckles said as he turned back toward the base location, seeing all of the destruction, dust, and smoke left behind by Sonic's assault of his attack.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy said, despite Frieda having an idea of what was going through his mind.

"Overkill," was all Knuckles could say, clearly annoyed and stubbornly vexed. "Just like always."

"Do you think Sonic is alright?" Amy said after a minute of silence between all three of them and she hopped down, Tails meanwhile looking back at his sister in thought as she remained seated in the plane. Taking his hand off of the side of the plane from where he had climbed out to check the wing's damage, Tails connected his eyes with his sister as she looked back at him.

"Hmph," was all Knuckles said, muttering something quieter about Sonic's knack for handling things.

"Is the Tornado 2 okay?" She asked, knowing he wasn't concerned about that right now as his eyes shifted down in thought. "_Miles?"_

Knowing his sister was the only one on the team that still secretly called him _Miles_ instead of his nickname, the younger blonde fox only sighed as he gave a nod of his head. Changing the subject, though, he asked her, "Why did you follow us?"

"_We _all wanted to help," Frieda said, counting herself, too, in the mix as she told him about all three of them following them there. "Ash felt terrible about what had happened. After I had Blaze launch me towards the plane, they …"

"Wait a minute! They were in there?!" Amy exclaimed, she and Knuckles both looking at the smoking base now as the whole building started glowing with a white auric glow. Noticing it too, it made both Frieda and Tails drop both of their mouths. Amazed at it, she asked, "What is that?"

Just watching as it grew brighter, Knuckles only remained stoic as he replied, "It used to be Chaos Control."

'_Chaos Control_?' Frieda thought inwardly as they watched as the white void expanded over the whole base and continued. Staying silent, Frieda remembered the moment of Chaos Control that she and her friends had briefly witnessed when Ash's Dad had disappeared. Thinking she saw them in the fray for a moment, Frieda only said their names as she saw the entire base engulfed in the white light, "… _Blaze … Ash." _Watching worriedly as the void expanded ever further beyond the base, Frieda shielded her eyes as the white light enveloped them and the Tornado 2, too, to which she felt a small hand reach up and grip hers as she gently squeezed it back, feeling the slight yet nervous hand of her brother's as his eyes also closed from the blinding light. What happened next was truly amazing as everything just flashed in white and everyone disappeared.

* * *

Hearing something in the distance, Frieda felt herself laying on something hard that wasn't the Tornado. _'I don't remember getting out of the plane,' _she thought to herself as she pushed herself up with one hand and brought the other up to rub at her temple, where she left a small brush of dirt across her brow from where she brushed her fur and bangs out of her blue eyes.

Opening her eyes, Frieda thought she heard something else too as she looked around to see that everything around her was almost dark, except for a line of street lights that illuminated the grass where she was sitting in. Looking up, she also saw a cluster of trees surrounding her on all sides. "Ok, That's normal," she said, reaching out to feel the trunk of one of the trees as she heard another array of sirens that were so loud that she held her hands over her ears. "More alarms? Wait, those are different somehow," she muttered, looking to see that she wasn't on familiar ground anymore. '_Where am I? This isn't home! Wait, there's that sound, again.'_

Perking up her ears, Frieda stood to her feet to where she heard something shaking in the underbrush just a couple of steps from her. Remembering how timid her brother's grip was on her hand, she immediately thought it was Tails as she quietly called out, _"Miles! Is that you?"_

Poking her head through the small bushes, she pushed through them as a little white bunny came nose to nose with her enough for her to back up suddenly, watching as it hopped out of sight as she smiled, thinking, _'She kind of looked like Cream.'_ Deciding to go forward through the brush to see if anything lied beyond it, the sight of the propeller of the plane caught her eye as she gasped. "The Tornado!" The rest of the plane caught her view, too, right as she heard her brother moan.

"Miles!" Frieda called, flapping her tails hard to fly up and get a better view. Switching to his nickname, she called, _"Tails, where are you?"_

"_Over … here," _she heard her brother say right under the plane as he emerged, holding his head a bit as he shook his head. Immediately flying over, Frieda got down to help ease him out from under the plane before he could bump his head. "Frieda?"

"Yes, Tails, it's me," she said, watching him gratefully open his eyes as he looked up to see the sky.

"Where are we?" Tails asked, still trying to clear his head as his gaze relented off the sky and thought aloud. "It feels like home, but … Chaos Control … Sonic …" he murmured.

"I know," Frieda said gently, seeing him look better as he stood to his feet and put his hand on the Tornado 2. "I haven't seen him."

"The Chaos Blast consumed everything from the base in a wide mile radius and kept going," Tails said, remembering the vivid image clearly as he and Frieda each leaned up against the plane in deep thought.

"Until it got us, too," Frieda said, picking up the obvious with a sigh. "Wait a minute! The Tornado."

"Yeah, of course," Tails said, not getting it. "It's right here …"

"No, Tails!" Frieda said, getting excited. "Chaos Control!"

With Tails' eyes growing ever larger, both siblings connected their blue eyes as Tails thought about the connection. "If we're here and the Tornado is, too, then ... Do you think Sonic was …?" Cut off, Tails and Frieda both turned their heads towards the street, feeling something familiar. "What's that?!"

Sirens once again caught their ears as they both stuck their heads out of the underbrush. Seeing a familiar blue blur streak down the street, both of their expressions turned to shock as a squadron of police cars followed suit, all announcing the same report, "_Attention all units! Attention all units! A blue hedgehog is headed north on Central Street. Shut down all thoroughfares that lead into and out of Station Square …"_

"Sonic!" they both exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"_Wings?" _asked Tails, dubbing her nickname, too, to her curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"Get in the plane," Tails said, already hopping into the pilot seat and turning on the Tornado 2. Hearing it churn a bit from the last fight, Frieda was at least glad it was operable enough for her brother to fly it. "I'll do a full repair job later, but we got to see if we can catch up to Sonic."

Getting in the second seat behind her brother, she said, "Right. Wait, aren't we going to look for the others, too?"

"Of course, but we'll get a better view from the air," Tails said, starting the propeller. "We'll look for the others at the same time. Hang on!"

Leaving the clearing where they found themselves, Frieda felt the wind from the propeller's turbine ripple back her auburn hair as they took off into the sky. Flying after the cars up Station Square, Frieda saw the sirens on the back of the cars as the sound of the Tornado drowned them out as she said, "Tails, those _sirens _were what I was hearing before! Sonic must have been among them to stir up this much commotion."

"Then, they might lead us right to him," Tails said, clicking a switch just above the panel to quiet the engine a bit. "Let's just hope they don't look up."

Sensing something else in his words as they whirred right past them a little shakily, Frieda asked, "Tails?" Nothing her brother's silence, Frieda found her eyes wandering down a bit pass the plane's side as she noticed something blue atop one of the cars just ahead. "Look, there he is!"

They weren't close enough to hear what Sonic said or for him to hear them over the police clamor, but they were close enough to see him take off a couple of seconds later down the road as he leapt off and continued down the strip at high speed. By the stunned looks on the policemen's faces, Frieda knew they were more than a little surprised to see a talking hedgehog jump off their car and disappear into the night. Tails took them both higher into the clouds to hide in the night sky a little better.

"Tails, what is it? What's wrong?" Frieda asked, once again, looking at her brother as he struggled with the plane as it started to shake. "The plane!"

"It's the abrasion damage from Eggman's defenses, the injury before Chaos Control sent us here," Tails said, looking towards his right to see the lingering smoke from the right side of the Tornado's impaired wing. "I can fix it, but I'm going to have to land somewhere over night to …"

"Tails, look out!" Frieda called out, just in time for them both to see a police helicopter coming up right behind them as they both screamed. "Tails, pull up!"

"Right!" He said, pulling back on the throttle that caused to them to fly up and over the helicopter as they barely avoided it, both looking back to see it zooming past them as they heard someone say from inside, "What was that?"

"What?" the police helicopter pilot said, continuing down over the street.

"I thought I just saw a plane … A biplane with two passengers." the other one said, looking out again and seeing nothing. "Where did it go?"

"Must've been one of those fancy news copters, they're always after a story," the pilot dismissed, then forgot all about it as he overheard over the radio that the others lost their target. "They were in hot pursuit and it got away?! Can't those clowns even catch a hedgehog?!"

Spotting Sonic again, the other said, "There he is!"

"_They didn't see us," _Frieda whispered in her seat as she and her brother watched them fly on after Sonic. Meanwhile, Tails was struggling to steady the plane as the abrasion on the wing left them flying at a limp angle.

"That's a good thing," Tails said, flipping a couple of switches on the plane as it shook slightly and descended a little over the water, just to the south of the city. "I need to fix the plane before we do anything else, and … Uh oh!"

Watching the plane's propeller come to a stop, both of them tensed as the plane then swerved down into a dead dive, straight towards the water below them.

"_Wings, I'm ... Huh?" _Tails started to say, feeling two hands grip underneath his arms as he felt his sister pull him into the air and out of the plane. Flapping her twin tails hard, she held her legs tight together as she felt the wind ripple her blue skirt a bit, revealing that she released the harness on her belt to allow her dress to wrap around her legs a bit more securely.

"Tails, never mind," Frieda said, knowing that he was blaming himself for the damage on the Tornado 2. "Grab a wing!"

Twirling his twin tails fast, Tails got on the left of the plane and held taut to it, right as Frieda positioned herself over the right side of the supporting plane wing and concentrated a shield hold around the plane to help them ease it back into a steady position, to which it started to work right as Frieda, too, added her grip on the plane to make it lift back up with a hard tug of her own.

"What now?" Tails said, feeling the plane aloft in the air with the engine still purring, despite the damage done and the barrier shield now helping to keep it place. "The engine sounds fine, but with the propeller out …"

"Tails," Frieda said, the strain on her expression plain as she strengthened the barrier platform around the plane. "Will it take long to fix the abrasion damage once we're on the ground?"

"No," Tails said, looking full on at his sister in awe. "I have what I need to fix it in the cockpit. We only need to land it."

"Got it," Frieda said, looking around for a flat area of land just past the highway strip that was solitary and away from the highway bridge. Seeing another small area of park just above the water and next to a couple of houses, Frieda closed her eyes and raised her head in concentration, feeling the shield around her start to give way with the weight of the plane.

"Wings?" Tails said, watching her open her eyes as she made herself, Tails, and the plane disappear in a sudden and unexplainable burst of light. Feeling the plane's weight settle on the ground, Tails opened his eyes slowly to see where they were, only to see that they were back on the ground and Frieda nowhere in sight. "Frieda!"

"_I'm here, Miles," _he heard her say weakly, turning in mid-air to see that she was leaning over to reach the storage compartment in the cockpit, tiredly pulling out the repair kit in the back in of the seat. "_Here's the kit."_

Flying over to take it, Tails only scratched his head in puzzlement as he asked, "Do I want to know how you were able to do that?"

"_You can thank Uncle Merlin for that trick," _Frieda managed to say as she took a moment to put a glove to her brow and closed her eyes unknown to Tails' confusion, taking a breath as she sat back. Then looking up to watch Tails open the kit and see him getting his smile back, she smiled as she asked, _"Do you want a hand?"_

"No, I got it from here, thanks," her little brother said, giving his sister a caring smile. "You just rest … for now."

"Putting me to work soon?" She teased, seeing him chuckle warmly just.

"Once you get on your feet, no hurry though. I got it!" He said, whirling to the side of the plane where the damage was most done and got to work. However, it was no more than a minute they heard something that made them both look up.

"Whoa, cool!" a little child said, a few feet away from them as Frieda look up in time to see a young boy rush back inside his back door. "Mom, there's a plane outside, with two yellow cats in it."

"_Yes dear, you left your toys out again_," Frieda heard his mother say just inside the entryway as she picked him lovingly and kissed him. "_If it will make you happy, I'll leave some leftover turkey and milk out for the cats tonight. But now, it's time for you to go to sleep."_

"_Did she just call us cats_?" Tails whispered, looking up to see Frieda laughing lightly.

Smiling, Frieda looked back to see the young woman do just what she had said she would, as she said, "_They don't understand _who _or _what _we are. They went after Sonic because they never saw anyone like him_ or _us_ _before."_

"What makes you think that?" Tails asked, looking up from his work in shock. "Sis, what are you doing?"

Shushing him, she slid down from the cockpit. Surprising Tails enough for him to watch her go up to the house to retrieve the plates of food and milk glasses for them as she came back, she replied, "_She did say these were for us."_

Looking unsure and tired at the same time, Tails took the plate only to say, "_Frieda …"_

"_Miles, it's late and you need your strength. Please," _she said, trying to get her brother to eat, to which he eventually did. "Good, now tell me what you need me for. We got some work to do."

"Ok," was all Tails said as they both got to work.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2. I know it's a bit longer than the first one, but I hope you guys like it. This is Frieda's first solo chapter and her POV following the events of Sonic X, Episode 1. Another side of this story will be written following Ash's POV as my friend, too, writes her side in also. I hope you guys enjoy and until next time, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic X – Journey to a New World

* * *

**Chapter Three: Infiltrating Area 99**

"There. That should do it!" Tails said, wiping his head a bit as he looked up from atop the wing to see Frieda resting a bit and splashing her face a bit in a nearby pond to wash the dirt off from last night's repairs. Looking up, both saw that it was already morning as the sun began to shine brightly in the sky. "Morning already?"

"Yep, it sure looks like it," Frieda said, getting up to bring over a cup of water to Tails she had collected for them both earlier from the clear water. "Do you think it's ready to fly?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Tails said, taking his drink gratefully as he climbed into the cockpit and went over the controls one more time. "I wouldn't recommend staying here much longer if we want to start searching for the others."

"I wonder where 'here' is exactly," Frieda said, remembering something from last night. "One of those officers that went after Sonic last night called this place, Station Square."

"Whatever this place is, it's sure stirred up about Sonic," Tails said, perking up after they both heard another siren go by on the other side of the house they were hiding out with the Tornado since last night. "There goes another one. A giant red truck this time."

'_Hmm', _Frieda thought to herself for a second as she pulled out and switched on her handheld communicator tablet to access her resource assistant. "_That's weird, I'm picking up a different signal than I normally do."_

"What do you mean? Where did you get that?" Tails said, having turned towards her to see what she was doing.

Looking up at her brother's curious expression, Frieda only smiled as she replied, "Blaze made some modifications to one of your old Miles Electric prototypes. He added a resource assistant and a two-way communicator that he's been experimenting on between me and Ash. He wanted to make sure it worked perfectly before he showed it to you."

Confused, Tails only watched as Frieda pulled herself up and into the cockpit, where she followed Tails' eye to the small Tornado-Miles Electric that Blaze had accidently smashed during Dr. Eggman's rant. "Isn't this yours, though?"

"No, Miles," Frieda said, surprising her brother enough as he watched her remove a part of the tablet to where it connected snugly just above the panel controls. "He asked me to save and give this to you before we caught up to you guys on his cycle. Ash and I have smaller versions of the communicator two-way on our wrists," she said, showing her brother the strap of her communicator she wore just underneath her right glove. "This one is yours."

Another familiar siren was enough to catch their attention as they both looked up and saw a couple of police cars stop in front of the house just past the roof. Looking just past one of the side windows that looked on into the house, Tails saw the little boy's mother staring at them in wide wonder with the phone at her lips. "Uh oh. Wings, I think we better test the Tornado right now."

"Good idea! I see what you mean," Frieda said, moving to the other seat to allow Tails to hop in and start the plane, which he did with a satisfied relief as he tested a few switches. Noticing the tablet showing a media icon on the screen just over Tails' shoulder, she asked, "I wonder if the signal I've been getting on the tablet had anything to do with them finding us. All I did was turn it on to test it this morning to see if it could tell us where we were, and …"

"What signal?" Tails asked, starting the propeller as the plane took to the air.

"There, play it now," Frieda said as Tails typed the play action into the tablet as it filled the speakers of the Tornado.

"Now, let's go live to this late-breaking story," a reporter's voice said, coming through loud and clear.

"Oh please!" Hearing that familiar lilt as well as a little scared Chao, both siblings gasped as their friend's voice spoke through, "Please, leave us alone!"

"Cream and Cheese!" they both shouted, right as the broadcast cut off and the plane rose higher into the clouds, right as several police officers swarmed the backyard to find nothing. However, the child running out of the house with his mother at his heels laughed as he watched it fly away, the others following his gaze as they noticed the tail-end fin of the biplane as the Tornado 2 disappeared under cloud cover.

"They got transported, too!" Tails said, trying to pinpoint the broadcast's location. "This tablet is awesome! I don't think the broadcast signal gave us away, though. According to this media signal, we're not that far away from where they found Cream and Cheese. Hang on!"

"Ok," Frieda said, sitting tight. Hearing her communicator go off once, though, Frieda didn't think to check it before she saw a news helicopter fly overhead them after ten minutes. "Tails, above you!"

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed, making the plane dive out of sight just as the small copter missed them. "That was close!"

"_Wings, come in!"_

"Tails, wait a minute," Frieda said, right as Tails stalled the Tornado enough for Frieda to check her communicator. "It's Ash!"

"Huh?!" Tails said, looking back for a moment but kept his eyes peeled for Cream and Cheese as they hovered. "I don't see them anywhere."

"_That's what I am trying to tell you guys. Look up!" _Ash said, sighing over the com as Frieda signaled for Tails to do so, seeing who was flying the helicopter immediately with a wave.

"Blaze!" Tails called out, right as he winked at them and looked behind them both to see more news copters on the way. "You guys are alright!"

"_Of course we're alright!" _Ash chuckled, again speaking through the communicator, this time too through Tails' new tablet as he also patched her in. _"It's good to hear your voices, guys. Here's a little message from Blaze, though. Land the Tornado 2 immediately so Blaze can distract those news helicopters away from you two. They've been following you since you crossed over into the vicinity. Don't ask how I know they were, ok? I'll explain that when you guys land."_

"Gotcha," Tails said, signaling to Blaze that he would come down for a landing. Right as Blaze turned the copter around and flew into the two other copters' way, Tails angled the plane down and brought it in for a landing, immediately the two of them seeing Ash as she waved them in from the door. Looking over her shoulder just for a second as they touched on the pavement, Frieda heard and saw two series of smokescreen go off just where Blaze flew into the path of the two copters that expressed confusion and had to go higher to get out of the fog. By that time they came back around, though, Blaze's helicopter was gone with a fluorish as Frieda saw him coming in with a small parachute on his back that brought him back down safely to the ground.

"_You're all clear, Tails. Come on in," _Ash redirected to them both as they followed Ash into an open hanger that shut as soon as they were in, leaving them in total darkness.

"Ash?!" Frieda called, right as the lights came on enough for them to see that Ash was not waiting for them alone. As both of the foxes got out of the Tornado, they saw a tall brown raccoon coati with golden amber eyes standing with her to here side as Frieda ran up to hug her friend in relief.

"Hey guys!" Ash said, returning the hug partly as she tried to hide her bandaged injury from Frieda at the same time, who noticed it immediately despite Ash letting her bangs fall over her the cut on her left temple. "Don't worry, Wings. I'm fine."

"Ash, when did this happen?" Frieda asked immediately, but was relieved to find that it wasn't too deep.

"That's not important right now," Ash said, speaking up to indicate her new friend who turned around to hear a knock on the garage door.

"Who's this?" Tails asked, peering up at Ash's new friend right as Blaze came triumphantly through the side door as he and the other raccoon shared a chuckle and a high-five.

"The name's Jasper," Ash and Blaze's companion said, walking away to step over to some security cameras along the south hanger wall. "And don't worry, you're safe here."

"Safe?" Tails asked, and then remembered. "Oh, right. Cream and Cheese."

"Yeah, we saw them a little bit ago. We just didn't get to them in time, though, before the police and the media showed up," Blaze said, bringing them each a bottle of water, an apple and a bag of chips, to which Tails opened curiously. "We heard about Sonic's run-in with the S-Team, too. He's been on the news all night."

"The S-Team?" Tails asked with a mouthful of salty chips that made him take a much-needed sip of cool water. "Who are they?"

Frieda and Ash both listened expectedly as Jasper typed something on the hanger security computer. Finally, he said, "Is that the answer you really want to know right now?"

"Why? What's happened?" Frieda was the first to ask as Jasper turned to them all with a small yet serious frown.

"The truth is that your friend, Sonic, disappeared. After out-speeding and escaping their leader at the speed of sound, the high-speed pursuit unit reported that they had to abandon the chase due to unfinished track and that he got launched somewhere over the Station Square highway freeway bridge and disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Ash asked, laughing a bit. "I know we all three heard that little bit, but I refuse to believe anything happened to Sonic. If he were here, he'd do everything he could to find us just like how we found you guys just a while ago. That's how we knew what was going on, Jasper picked you guys up on his security feed while we were listening to Sonic's story on the news this morning."

"We saw Sonic last night!" Frieda said, right as Tails added, "But because of the abrasion damage, we had to land and repair the Tornado 2. We didn't see where he ended up."

"Sonic will be alright, wherever he is," Blaze said, knowing the strength of their blue leader as much as the others did. "The next best thing we can all do is help find our friends."

"Agreed," Tails, Frieda, and Ash all three said as they all cheered, Blaze joining in as well as Jasper looked on at them all with intrigue as he then noticed something else transmitting in on the surveillance computer that took his attention.

"What is it?" Tails asked, automatically at his side as the computer caught his eye.

"I don't know how we can find your friend, Sonic, but … we might be getting a clue to where they might be taking your friends if I can just get pass this encryption code," Jasper said, bringing up the command protocol. "Hey, you any good with computers?"

With only a grin from Tails, Jasper moved aside to give Tails plenty of room to decipher the program code as Jasper explained how he knew of this hanger's technology. "This hanger used to be an old military surveillance and intelligence lab until everything got shipped to another secret location just outside the city just a couple of years ago. This computer is the only surviving piece of that intelligence the army left behind when they shipped everything else out they could carry. I was lucky to find an open window to this place when I needed a place to hide out several months ago. This computer and this old ham police radio are the only things in this place I ever got to kind of work until … well, your friend there," Jasper said as all their eyes turned to Blaze, who only shrugged.

"Got it," Tails said, looking up from the computer as Jasper peered up at the encrypted message that Tails had managed to open somehow.

"Now, we only have to crack it," Jasper said, watching how Tails continued to type at the keyboard. "Oh shoot, it's morse code!"

"Morse … what?" Ash asked, looking up from resting on a newspaper pile that Jasper had stacked all around on the floor.

"Morse code, he said, genius," Blaze said, putting his hands above his head in taunt as Ash used her telekinesis to launch a pile of loose papers over at him in irritation.

"Don't push me, Blaze," Ash said, giggling at his expression none the less. "We don't need you getting an even bigger head since last night!"

"Tails?" Frieda asked, seeing a look of recognition cross his face as his fingers flew across the keyboard and his eyes rose in concern. "What is it?"

"It's saying something about a secret military location called …" Tails started to say before Jasper sighed and finished for him, "… Area 99. I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean?" Blaze demanded, eager to know what he meant by that.

"Look, I think I know where your friends are, but I can say for one sure fact that getting them out of that place will be next to impossible," Jasper said, turning away from the looks of their faces as he let out a forlorn sigh. "I barely made it out of there myself when I got somehow transported here through a warp ring incident two years ago."

"What happened?" Ash asked, wanting to know.

"You could say that I got lucky," Jasper said, turning back towards the computer as he leaned forwards to rest his hands against the desk in admittance. "A power outage shortened out the entire base enough where I was able to get out and made it across the sands and into the city before they even knew I was missing. Now that they know about your friend, Sonic, this probably led your friends to be captured by the military. Area 99 is a top-secret research and G.U.N. intelligence base that is known for researching the unknown away from the public eye, but they never got the public approval to perform their first series of experiments until now."

Not even looking at them to see the combined worry on their faces, Jasper went on to say, "I can give you the coordinates to where you'll find their base just out past the desert and in between the crevice cliffs, but I that's all I can do. I barely escaped from that place in one piece about a year ago, and I'm not going back there if I can help it. I'm sorry."

Taking in what he said, Ash only tapped her fingers against her palm for a second before she clenched it and sighed. Touching his arm, though, she said, "We understand, but our friends need all the help they can get. If there's anything you can do from here or have any suggestions about what we can do, we're all ears. If not, we'll take our chances." Looking up to see Tails holding the new Miles Electric up to the screen to plug in the coordinates, Ash said, "How are those coordinates coming, Tails?"

"Got them," Tails said, running back over and flying back up into the cockpit to put the tablet back into the plane. "I should be able to find it easy enough from the air, right?"

"Right, it's a military airstrip right smack in the middle of the desert," Jasper said, grinning a bit at their determination. "You can't miss it. One more thing, though, you're going to have to deal with their security. They've got cameras everywhere!"

"No problem," Tails said, pulling out a little hand-size gadget of his own to inspect before he shyly put it away after he saw Blaze's eyes shoot up in curiosity. "We'll see what we can do when we get there. Mind opening the hanger?"

"We'll wait for you guys right here," Blaze said, sitting at the console that he so eagerly wanted to try himself. "Jasp thinks he can make it where we can at least monitor the base from the security cameras so we can see if you need any help down the road."

With only a nod, Frieda flapped her twin tails to rise up off the ground and over to the Tornado 2, where Tails immediately looked up to her with a knowing smile.

"Tails?" Ash asked, waiting until Tails looked at her from where he sat up in the cockpit and where Frieda joined him in the second seat just then. "Can I come, too? Please?"

"Ash, you're still hurt," Blaze said, coming over just enough to sit a hand on his sister's shoulder, to which she only turned away to as Frieda noticed, too, that something was bothering her best friend. "Besides, Tails has a better chance of finding the base in the air and he's our best shot to see about doing anything for Cream and Cheese until we can find Sonic. Alright?"

With only her head down, Ash consented only enough until Tails had the Tornado 2 pass through the doors of the hanger before she made her move and leapt up. It was too late for either Blaze or Jasper to do anything but watch as the roar of the biplane made all of the papers near the door scatter as it took off on its mission.

* * *

**(Flying overhead towards Area 99 in the Tornado 2, the desert now just underneath their view)**

"Ash, be careful!" Frieda called from the back seat of the Tornado as she watched as Ash hung on to the back fin of the plane with a firm enough hold as she was relishing the feeling of the wind on her face. They were already flying over the desert and just outside the city in search of the base, when they both realized too late that Ash had stowed away by launching herself at the the fin of the plane just in time and weightlessly climbed aboard as it took to the air and left the city.

"You worry too much, Wings," Ash said, sitting down finally due to the look of sternness that Tails was giving her for a moment before he turned back to the console down below him to check the coordinates. "I told you guys I wanted to help. We just have to find them! How close are we to the base, Tails?"

'_I admit I didn't want Miles to go by himself just in case he needed any help,' _Frieda thought to herself as she watched Tails' eyes scan the ever-stretch of desert plains beneath them for any sign of clue as to where the base could be. Sighing, Frieda only said, "Just promise us, no crazy stunts."

"No crazy stunts," Ash promised, showing that she had a firm hold on the plane's fin but perked up as Tails' console beeped a bit. Looking down over the plane's side, though, it was obvious something else had Ash's attention.

"The signal's getting stronger, so I think we're close," Tails finally said, looking behind him as Ash was looking down and noticed a car. "What?"

Squinting her eyes, Ash looked harder down past the plane's left wing and saw what looked like a fancy red and black car driving down one of the loner strips just below them as Tails came in a little lower as they passed over another hill. "I'm not sure. There's a car down there," she said, keeping her eyes on them even as Frieda looked down, too, and glimpsed them for a second, too, as they cruised just underneath the Tornado. "Sonic's with them!"

"Huh?!" Tails exclaimed right as Ash got excited and bounced up to her feet with a hand still on the back on the back of the plane to steady herself. "Ash, wait a second! Hold on!"

Before Frieda or Tails could say anything else to keep Ash on the plane, Ash surprised them both as she jumped off and grabbed her knees, somersaulting down towards the car right as Sonic hopped out of the backseat with the infra-red scope on his right eye, got to his feet and shouted to his friends in the car, "See ya later, guys!"

Barreling down the street at sonic speed, Sonic didn't see Ash barely right and control herself as she crashed into the backseat of the moving car in time to hear the driver say in astonishment, "He certainly is a speedy little critter, isn't he? YEAH!" Pulling herself up in a daze from the impact, Ash had just barely put a hand to her head before she grabbed something else to hold on for dear life as the car then accelerated.

"Did she make it?" Tails asked with a slight irritation to his voice as Frieda only shook her head and sighed, just relieved that Ash was alright.

Finding herself hiding a chuckle, Frieda thought a secret thought as she knew Tails was waiting for an answer. "She did. She must have wanted to see Sonic so bad because she hit the seat just as Sonic speeded down the road. _I think she got more than she bargained for though"_, she said, which only made them both chuckle. "You don't think Sonic's heading for the base …?"

"Only one way to find out," Tails said with a smile as he flicked another switch and made the Tornado go a little faster towards the base in the distance.

After a moment, though, Frieda heard something else as she brought up her communicator and picked up Ash's shushed tone. "Tails ..."

"_Guys, don't say anything," _Frieda heard Ash whisper, hearing her voice coming through her wrist communicator as she held it up so Tails could hear it, too. _"Just listen."_

"_Sonic, can you hear me? Remember, when you get to the main building, go in through an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security," _they heard someone say through the watch. It was too faint to hear Sonic's answer, but Frieda and Tails both looked at each other when they heard a caring voice say, _"But grandpa, after he gets inside, how will he find where his friends are?"  
"Give me that! Listen to me, Sonic! Once you head inside, you won't have much time so think quickly and act quickly!"  
"Grandpa, what if he doesn't?"  
"Thanks for the tip. I'm going in!" _they both heard Sonic's voice play faintly through Frieda's speaker as Tails smiled and turned to pull a switch on the Tornado, lowering the outside plane cockpit.

"Tails!" Frieda exclaimed, this time for joy right as her brother only grinned harder and watched with him as the little fleet of airplanes left with a surprising dispatch of speed towards their destination. "So, this was your plan!"

"Remember how Jasper said he was lucky that he got out of there thanks to a power outage?" Tails only hinted at, which made Frieda squint her eyes with pride.

"You never cease to amaze me," Frieda said, complimenting him just as Ash buzzed in on the communicator again.

"_Guys, they know we're here," _they both heard Ash say as Tails flipped one more switch to turn on the radio automatic control for the little planes. _"Just let them have it!"_

Nearing the base, Frieda kept her head low and kept a hand ready to erect an emergency shield around the plane in case she needed to as Tails just consulted the controls as one or two of the planes began to hit their marks, namely the main security power box just outside the main building. Finding a way in, the other planes got in with no problem and silently whisked past to their next destination and target, the main electrical power cords.

"Tails?"

"Not yet," he said, getting a signal from the tablet that told him that he was reading a massive energy level in one certain sector of the base. "Did Sonic make it in?"

"Ash?" Frieda asked, waiting for a reply.

"_Yes, he's in!"_

"Did he find the lab?" Frieda asked, listening only for a second before Ash whispered her reply only to her in worry. Looking up to see Tails' gaze, Frieda only said, "Sonic hasn't replied in a while, so he's probably taking caution. But to Ash's guess, it sounds like he found it."

"Then, that's all I need to know," Tails said, pressing a button on the console that gave a signal to the tiny planes. "I found the main electrical system. Let's just hope this helps."

Frieda and Tails waited a few moments before they saw the electrical reading on the base drop as all the lights, even the search lights outside, flicker out as the entire base went dark.

"_He got them!" _Frieda heard Ash say as she reported that Sonic just reported in, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Uh oh," Tails said, losing a few signals from the planes as a few of them disappeared as some of them were removed from the power cords and were crushed or discarded. "They're on to us. Time for Phase 2," he said, pressing another button that redirected a small fleet of his planes on another path as Frieda looked on with confusion as they both heard the base's alarms go off with new found power.

"_Guys," _Ash said as she patched them in to hear the young boy say in time, _"Sonic, what's going on?! Are you and your friends alright?!"  
"Not exactly."_

"Don't worry, they've got help coming," Frieda relayed right as Tails only smiled, knowing what was going to happen next. The end result inside the base was total chaos right as more of the planes cut off the backup power supply and attacked some of the laser cameras that trailed Sonic and Cream as their blue leader worked to find them a way out.

After a few moments, Ash reported, _"Guys, they're headed for the roof!"_

"Got it!" Tails shouted, now flying over Area 99. Droning just over the top of the base, Tails' eyes didn't leave the top of the tallest building as he circled it, the wind ruffling his muzzle, his hair fur, and Frieda's, too, as they both just watched for him. "This must be the place!"

Smashing through the spherical tower roof, Sonic held on tight to Cream as she held tight to Cheese as they were airborne.

"Alright, Sonic!" Tails said, making the plane dive down towards them as he bent it on its side to catch them just on the plane's right wing, to which Sonic flattened them against it and secured them as Cream gratefully opened her eyes to see that they were alright.

"We got them!" Frieda shouted into her communicator as Ash and the others cheered over it, just as Tails leveled the plane out.

"Hey!" Sonic said, seeing them both right as Frieda smiled and grabbed Sonic's other hand to further secure them to the plane.

"Ha ha," Tails responded, lifting up a hand in a wave.

"It was you!" Cream said, smiling as she recognized what Tails had done. "You are the one who helped us to get out of there!"

Only winking, Tails indicated towards Frieda, too, in the back and the others below as Sonic only smiled ever broader. "I helped, but Sonic is the real hero!"

"You were amazing!" Frieda said, hugging her brother with one free hand just as far as she could reach. "Cream! Cheese!"

"Frieda!" Cream said, holding onto Cheese a little tighter as Tails leveled out and flew over the car, a sight that made Ash even draw her jaw as she just cheered from the back of the car. "You helped, too?"

"We all did!" Frieda said, as all three of them looked down to see Ash looking up at them with relief and a fresh set of tears that made Sonic wonder what was truly the matter as he secretly arched an eyebrow that made Frieda knew that Sonic would reach out to her later.

"Well Chris, mission accomplished! Let's head for home!" Ash heard from below, looking up after connecting her eyes with Chris for a moment and just fell back into the seat as all four of them above in the Tornado 2 followed Chris' and his grandfather's car back to the Thorndike Mansion to meet their new friends.

* * *

**Sorry it took a bit, guys, but here's chapter 3 as promised. Based around one of my all-time favorite episodes of this series, I hope I did some loyal justice to this episode's part. Am I only one to wonder how Tails was able to find Sonic and the base's location in episode 2 there at the end? If so or not, that's fine: It was the perfect timing to introduce one of our newest characters in this story that me and my co-writer are so proud of.**

**For future notice, I will say I am planning on adding a new cover art for this fic, it's just going to take some time to draw it out and get it ready. Until then, see you next time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
